Nonvolatile memory devices include flash EEPROMs (electrical erasable programmable read only memory devices). FIG. 1 represents the relevant portion of a typical flash memory cell 10. The memory cell 10 typically includes a source region 12, a drain region 14 and a channel region 16 in a substrate 18; and a stacked gate structure 20 overlying the channel region 16. The stacked gate 20 includes a thin gate dielectric layer 22 (commonly referred to as the tunnel oxide) formed on the surface of the substrate 18. The stacked gate 20 also includes a polysilicon floating gate 24 which overlies the tunnel oxide 22 and an interpoly dielectric layer 26 which overlies the floating gate 24. The interpoly dielectric layer 26 is often a multilayer insulator such as an oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) layer having two oxide layers 26a and 26b sandwiching a nitride layer 26c. A polysilicon control gate 28 overlies the interpoly dielectric layer 26 and a conductive layer 30, such as a tungsten silicide layer, overlies the polysilicon control gate 28. The conductive layer 30 may constitute, in part, a word line. The channel region 16 of the memory cell 10 conducts current between the source region 12 and the drain region 14 in accordance with an electric field developed in the channel region 16 by the stacked gate structure 20.
Generally speaking, a flash memory cell is programmed by inducing hot electron injection from a portion of the substrate, such as the channel section near the drain region, to the floating gate. Electron injection carries negative charge into the floating gate. The injection mechanism can be induced by grounding the source region and a bulk portion of the substrate and applying a relatively high positive voltage to the control electrode to create an electron attracting field and applying a positive voltage of moderate magnitude to the drain region in order to generate "hot" (high energy) electrons. After sufficient negative charge accumulates on the floating gate, the negative potential of the floating gate raises the threshold voltage (V.sub.th of its field effect transistor (FET) and inhibits current flow through the channel region through a subsequent "read" mode. The magnitude of the read current is used to determine whether or not a flash memory cell is programmed. The act of discharging the floating gate of a flash memory cell is called the erase function. The erase function is typically carried out by a Fowler-Nordheim tunneling mechanism between the floating gate and the source region of the transistor (source erase or negative gate erase) or between the floating gate and the substrate (channel erase). A source erase operation is induced by applying a high positive voltage to the source region and a 0 V to the control gate and the substrate while floating the drain of the respective memory cell.
Referring still to FIG. 1, conventional source erase operations for the flash memory cell 10 operate in the following manner. The memory cell 10 is programmed by applying a relatively high voltage V.sub.G (e.g., approximately 12 volts) to the control gate 28 and a moderately high voltage V.sub.D (e.g., approximately 9 volts) to the drain region 14 in order to produce "hot" electrons in the channel region 16 near the drain region 14. The hot electrons accelerate across the tunnel oxide 22 and into the floating gate 24 and become trapped in the floating gate 24 since the floating gate 24 is surrounded by insulators (the interpoly dielectric 26 and the tunnel oxide 22). As a result of the trapped electrons, the threshold voltage of the memory cell 10 increases by about 3 to 5 volts. This change in the threshold voltage (and thereby the channel conductance) of the memory cell 10 created by the trapped electrons causes the cell to be programmed.
To read the flash memory cell 10, a predetermined voltage V.sub.G that is greater than the threshold voltage of an unprogrammed cell, but less than the threshold voltage of a programmed cell, is applied to the control gate 28. If the memory cell 10 conducts, then the memory cell 10 has not been programmed (the cell 10 is therefore at a first logic state, e.g., a zero "0"). Likewise, if the memory cell 10 does not conduct, then the memory cell 10 has been programmed (the cell 10 is therefore at a second logic state, e.g., a one "1"). Consequently, it is possible to read each cell 10 to determine whether or not it has been programmed (and therefore identify its logic state).
In order to erase the flash memory cell 10, a relatively high voltage V.sub.s (e.g., approximately 12 volts) is applied to the source region 12 and the control gate 28 is held at a ground potential (V.sub.G =0), while the drain region 14 is allowed to float. Under these conditions, a strong electric field is developed across the tunnel oxide 22 between the floating gate 24 and the source region 12. The electrons that are trapped in the floating gate 24 flow toward and cluster at the portion of the floating gate 24 overlying the source region 22 and are extracted from the floating gate 24 and into the source region 12 by way of Fowler-Nordheim tunneling through the tunnel oxide 22. Consequently, as the electrons are removed from the floating gate 24, the memory cell 10 is erased.
In the manufacture of flash memory cells, there are a number of concerns when forming the second polysilicon layer and the conductive layer over the second polysilicon layer, especially when the first polysilicon layer (floating gate) and the ONO dielectric layer are patterned prior to formation of the second polysilicon layer. For example, the conductive layer should adequately adhere to the polysilicon control gate. The inability of the conductive layer to adequately adhere to the polysilicon control gate is typically due to delamination of the conductive layer. Delamination is sometimes caused or exasperated by peaks and valleys in the second polysilicon layer. Peaks and valleys in the second polysilicon layer are, in turn, attributable to the patterned first polysilicon layer and the patterned ONO dielectric layer.
The conductive layer should also effectively conduct an electrical current. However, current fabrication methods for flash memory devices result in deleterious microcracking within the tungsten silicide conductive layer. This is typically due to poor step coverage when forming a tungsten silicide conductive layer, which in turn is attributable to peaks and valleys in the second polysilicon layer. Microcracking leads often to undesirably increased word line resistance and poor polysilicon control gate performance.
Referring to FIG. 2, deleterious microcracking is illustrated. Specifically, microcracking 36 in tungsten silicide conductive layer 35 typically occurs near non-flat regions of the second polysilicon layer 34, such as over the field oxide region 31. The non-flat regions of the second polysilicon layer 34 often correspond to areas where the ONO dielectric layer 33 and the first polysilicon layer 32 are patterned or etched.
In view of the aforementioned concerns and problems, there is a need for flash memory cells of improved quality and more efficient methods of making such memory cells.